Plot Twist
by MeltingSunlight
Summary: Tori accidentally kisses Jade in a night club. Left with trying to sort out her suddenly ambiguous feelings for Jade, the next day she finds herself landed with the task of completing another one of Sikowitz's play dates with the goth- for a whole weekend. JORI
1. Chapter 1

Tori's long hair whipped at her back as she bounced up and down to the heavy beat of the music in the crowded club. She threw her arms in the air and waved at Cat with a grin who was, as usual surrounded by boys on the other side of the huge room before putting her attentions back to singing along with the song.

Tori hadn't really been in the mood for clubbing before Cat had persuaded her. Trina had ditched her after school to drive her new boyfriend to some new restaurant leaving the younger Vega to walk all the way home in the rain- witch had dampened both her clothes and her spirits- but now she was there the inner raver had escaped and she was back to her usual self. Club Rouge had only opened a week ago but Sikowitz had tipped them off about it and he hadn't been wrong.

The DJ's voice came clear over the top of the music. "Ladies and Gentlemen," he yelled enthusiastically, "It's that time again in club Rouge- turn around and make a friend!"

"Has something happened with you two?"

Andre's face wasn't suspicious as such, more concerned. Tori cursed inwardly, just about the only way she ever cursed. She had been hoping her Friday would pass quickly and without questions so that she could have the weekend to work through her humiliation alone.

"No." Tori answered a little too quickly. She tried a casual smile along side her weak lie, but it must have just looked like she was in pain because Andre rolled his eyes as he handed Festus the money for his fries.

He raised his eyebrows and glanced over at Jade who sat at their table trying to convince Cat who sat opposite that the moon wasn't made of cheese. "Sure about that?"

Tori quickly smacked his shoulder. "Don't look!" She hissed, a bit too desperately.

"So something _has_ happened."

"I- No.. _No_." Tori knew she wasn't kidding anyone. Her acting skills couldn't save her now.

Andre nodded and returned to his cool self. "Okay." He said. "I guess I'll just go take your seat next to Cat then and ah, you can take my seat next to Jade." He smiled and began to walk off towards the table.

Tori's eyes widened and she grabbed her friends arm to stop him. "Andre, no, _Andre!_ Okay, okay, something happened."

Andre turned and ate a fry. "I knew it." He said with a victors grin. "Tell uncle Andre."

Tori sighed and chewed her lip. Maybe telling Andre wouldn't be such a bad idea. She glanced over at there table nervously. Cat turned around at the same time, smiling brightly with a little wave and Tori waved back, grateful that at least someone had an easy life.

Jade's eyes flicked over to look at Andre and then came to rest on Tori, who immediately looked away, only furthering Andre's curiosity.

"Look, you know that club that opened recently by Karaoke-dokie?"

Andre nodded. "The one that Sikowitz was talking about?"

"Yeah, yeah," Tori said, glancing at Jade over Andre's shoulder. The goth was staring at her and Tori stole one of Andre's fries to try and look busy. "Well I went to check it out last night with Cat and I was dancing, and the DJ did that thing, you know? 'Turn around and make a friend'?"

Andre scowled at the fry Tori had stolen and ate one too. "When you turn around and kiss a randomer?"

Tori awkwardly looked to Jade and then back to Andre again.

Andre stared at her for a moment. "And? Wait- no- _Jade?"_

"Shh! Yes.. Jade. Don't you _dare_ say anything to _anyone!"_

Andre was still gaping. "That's, that's, uh quite… that's an, an image…" He stumbled. Tori rolled her eyes. "Tell no one." She said threateningly, pointing another stolen fry at him.

"No one." Andre repeated dumbly.

Tori shook her fry at him one last time just to make sure and then hastily returned to her seat beside Cat in case Andre made good on his threat to make her sit by Jade.

"So," The goth drawled conversationally, "What were you guys talking about over there?"

Andre came up short. "Uh-"

"Sikowitz." Tori interrupted quickly before Andre could give them away.

Cat smiled brightly. "Oh, what about him?"

Tori hadn't been prepared for a follow-up question. "Uh… we were just saying that he looked… lonely after class today."

Andre nodded and reached for his soda, his eyes darting between Jade and Tori.

"Ohh," The goth said, smiling disconcertingly. "Gee, maybe he should go clubbing." She said in a mocking southern accent, looking over the top of her sunglasses at Tori. Andre choked on his drink.

"I don't _talk_ like that." Tori asserted. She could see from Jade's face that her and Andre's facade wasn't fooling her.

"Can you _imagine_ Sikowitz in a club?" Cat said, laughing at her own idea. "He'd be like a pinecone in a palm tree!" She continued to laugh until she registered the strange looks the table were giving her.

"'Cause… pinecones don't grow in palm trees…" She tried to justify. When no one showed any signs of understanding she stood up suddenly. "You guys are so mean to me!" She exclaimed, pouting, before running around the table and into the school building.

Andre stood up too. "I'm, uh, gonna go see if she's, you know, okay."

Tori glared merry murder at him as he got up to leave her alone at the table with Jade. He winced, which he tried to change into a smile when he realised Jade could see his face, and then hurriedly left to find Cat.

"And then there were two." Jade smile sweetly.

Tori studied her nails in her lap and wished a huge hole would open up under her and swallow her whole. She swilled the remainder of her grape juice around in the plastic cup she'd decanted it into.

"Hair of the dog?"

Tori mustered as much false indignant offence as she could. "I wasn't drunk!"

"Ohh." Jade mused, sounding pointedly flattered.

Tori realised what that implied. "I don't mean I was, you know, _aware_ -"

"That's exactly what 'I wasn't drunk' means. "

Tori whined. "Okay, okay I get your point, how much does your silence cost?"

"Ashamed, Vega?"

Tori wasn't sure if Jade was trying to imply her homophobic or just prude. "I- no, I just thought, you know…"

Jade raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"That you'd take the opportunity to humiliate me at every turn?"

Jade looked insulted, but she was a good enough actor that Tori couldn't work out if it was genuine or not. "Would I do that to you?" She asked.

Tori studied the goth. Would she?

"Maybe?" Tori guessed.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Well, guess what, we have maths together now so I guess you'll find out."

Tori stood up with a resigned groan and gathered her things as Jade did the same, and they headed for maths, Tori trailing behind as she considered her situation. Would Jade try and humiliate her? Could Jade pull that off without making herself look homophobic in the process? Tori didn't put it past her.

"I'm going to shove this in my locker quickly, see you in maths." Tori said hesitantly as they passed her 'make it shine' door. Jade waved a hand at her in acknowledgement.

The brunette swung her locker door open and pushed some books from earlier in the day inside, chewing her lip as she decided whether to do the unthinkable and skip her math class. She closed her locker door and yelped as she came face to face with Jade, who was leaning casually against the other lockers.

"Wow, someone's on edge." Jade commented.

"What are you doing?" Tori hissed at her. "I thought you went to math."

"I did. It's not on."

Tori frowned. "What do you mean?"

Jade stopped picking at her black nail polish and looked at Tori like she was simple. "Not on. Cancelled. Teacher's ill. Never liked him anyway."

Tori made a face. "You don't like anyone."

"Yes I do."

Tori crossed her arms. "Name ten. Ten people that you like."

Jade scowled. "Ten?" She asked, as if the number were unreasonable.

"I can name ten people _I_ like. Cat, Andre, Robbie, Sikowitz, Festus, my mom, my dad, Trina- sometimes, the janitor- for giving me that chocolate mop at valentines, and in the event where my life isn't in immediate danger, you-"

Jade smirked. "Yeah, I figured that last night."

Tori groaned. "You know what I mean."

"Well, I do now." The goth said smugly.

Tori was about to argue some more when Beck rounded the corner and suddenly she found herself relieved of the need as Jade turned her attentions to glaring at him instead. The Latina had purposely left Beck off her list of people she liked, not because she didn't like him, but because in light of his recent break up with Jade Tori didn't think bringing him up was the best idea.

"Hi, Tori," He offered weakly as he passed. "Jade." He added with a nod.

Tori smiled weakly and Jade ignored him. "Tori can I have a lift home?" She said as if she hadn't heard him.

"I could take you." Beck offered before Tori could answer.

"No." Jade said bluntly.

Beck turned his palms to the ceiling. "Why not, what's the difference?"

"I like Tori. I don't like you. Now go away."

Tori couldn't keep the surprise from her face.

"Fine, fine." Beck muttered, "See you around I guess."

He went back the way he came and out of sight and Jade turned her attentions back to Tori.

"Do you actually need a lift?" Tori asked cautiously.

"Yeah, Cat drove this morning and I'm not waiting for her to get out of Spanish."

The brunette nodded. "M'kay. Do you actually like me?"

Jade considered her for a moment. "A whole lot compared to him." She said finally, gesturing in the direction Beck had gone in.

"What about not compared to Beck?"

Jade shrugged. "Yes, okay, I like you. Happy now?"

Tori smiled. "Yup. Okay, I'll give you a lift home. I'm supposed to be driving Trina, too, but after yesterday I think I'm going to tragically 'forget' about that part."

Jade looked very happy with herself. "Bonus."

They managed about ten paces before a distinctive "Wait!" stopped them in their tracks.

Sikowitz's voice boomed grandly across the hallway. Jade muttered something to herself about sods law and Tori turned on heel to watch their teacher striding towards them.

"Drive-by!" He called, unnecessarily loud considering his proximity. He was holding a bag full of papers and post-it notes in one hand and a mannequin's arm in the other.

"Now?" Jade whined.

"No. Yes"

"Well which is it?" Jade demanded.

"No, not really. But it made you stop." He said, waving the plastic arm at her.

Jade rolled her eyes. "What is it then?" She prompted irritably.

"You girls remember your little play date back when Tori needed to man up for her part?"

Tori had the sinking feeling she knew what was next. "Yeah?"

"Well you're doing another one. It worked last time when you needed to man up and it'll work for this too, I've paired the two of you up for our next assignment, 'Plot Twist', and we might as well get this part out of the way now rather than halfway through the exercise like last time."

Tori wanted to cry, this was the last thing she needed now when she was trying so hard to act normally around Jade.

"This time, however," Sikowitz continued, "It will be for the whole weekend."

Jade visibly relaxed. "There's no way you can know what we do over the weekend, how can you possibly prove if we do it or not?"

"Quite simply. I will be asking Tori directly on Monday."

Tori was well known for being a terrible liar and both girls gave up immediately in a flurry of sighs and groans. Sikowitz also informed them that as he was counting this as an assigned exercise, if they failed to complete the task their grades would be put down by one grade automatically, whether they thought it fair or not. Sikowitz left the two standing in the hall way to 'go and pick up a coconut' 'from his guy'.

"Well then." Jade sighed when they were alone once more. "Rouge?"

Tori frowned. "It's over 19's only on Fridays."

"So? Use your fake ID."

"I don't have a fake ID, Jade."

Jade started to put her hair up in a messy bun on top of her head. "Sure you do Cat got everyone one ages ago."

Tori vaguely remembered. "Yeah and I hid it in my locker and I haven't seen it since." She said, as if the police were about to jump out of one of the lockers and arrest her.

Jade laughed. "Oh my god I have so much work to do. Go and get it. If I have to spend all weekend dating you I'm at least going to have fun with it."

Tori looked uncertain, but at least this was diverting attention from last night. "Okay, if you say so."

She traipsed back to her locker and rummaged around through the contents until she found the small plastic rectangle. She shoved it in her pocket and jammed her locker door back into place, peering around to check if anyone had seen.

"WHAT are you doing?!" Jade yelled suddenly from behind her.

Tori spun around and slipped over at the unexpected fright. She toppled into Jade who was laughing so much she barely caught her.

"That _wasn't_ funny." Tori grumbled as she tried to regain her footing enough to stand without Jade hanging onto her.

"Yeah, it was." Jade smirked. "Besides, I'm supposed to be getting you to man up."

"Are you, though? Sikowitz never actually specifically said what the point of this was this time. Just that it was for 'plot twist'."

Jade shrugged. "He said that it worked to man you up last time, doesn't that imply that it'll work to man you up this time?"

Tori hitched her bag back up more securely on her shoulder as they made for her car for the third time. "No, he said it worked when I needed to be 'manned-up' and so it would work for this too, which implies that it's for something different this time."

Jade thought about it as they walked towards Tori's car. "What else am I supposed to teach you? Eye make up? He's the teacher why can't he date you."

Tori looked mortified. "Ew!"

"You know what I mean." Jade said over the top of the car as she opened the passenger side door.

"No?" Tori said, still looking mortified.

"So you're saying that out of me and Sikowitz you'd rather spend the weekend stuck with _me_ to work on your acting?"

"Yes! I'd date _you_ for real before I went on a 'play' date with _Sikowitz!"_

Jade smiled broadly at Tori when the brunette turned her head in her direction to check behind her before she reversed. "Well good news, you _are_ dating me, for a whole eighty-ish hours.

"I can't wait."

"Hey, it was fun last time."

"True."

They drove in silence for a little while and Tori thought over their last play date whilst Jade checked her phone. They'd sung together last time- it was a memory that Tori cherished, because it was so rare that she sung with Jade without having others joining in. It was even more rare that Jade didn't look unhappy about it.

Tori glanced at the goth beside her through the rear view mirror as they pulled up at a set of traffic lights. Her hair was still up in its bun, another rare sight, and it exposed her neck in the shoulder-less top she was wearing.

 _Her skin is so pale. It's pretty. Beck must be gutted to loose someone so beautiful. Or off his head to have cheated on her._

A horn blared behind her and her and her head snapped forwards as she realised that not only had the lights gone green, but that Jade was staring back at her. She pulled away as quickly as she could trying not to hold anyone up for a second longer.

"What the hell was that about, Vega?"

"What was what about?" Tori asked, pretending she didn't know what Jade was talking about. Behind the glossy cover of her hair which fell between her and Jade, the brunette was secretly blushing as she remembered what _had_ been going through her head in those last couple of seconds.

"You staring right at me in a world of your own. See something you like?"

"No." Tori mumbled.

"Is that why you're blushing?"

"I'm not blu-shhit…" The words blended into one as she cursed uncharacteristically upon realising Jade could see her face in the rear view just as easily as she could see Jades. Tori desperately tried to stop the heat that was radiating off her face.

"I just… Missed the light and pissed people off, that's all…" She explained poorly.

Jade just nodded slowly with a smirk, her eyebrows raised and not taking her eyes off her phone screen. "Sure!" She drawled eventually in her usual deep southern accent.

"I really _don't_ talk like that. And I wasn't looking at your boobs- NECK! I said neck."

For a moment Jade's jaw dropped, and then she laughed. She laughed so much that she couldn't compose herself, something Tori had never seen before, and instead had to grab her seatbelt and put her hand over her mouth whilst she shook in tears at the utter horror on Tori's face as the latina realised what she'd done.

Tori pulled into her driveway, killed the engine and let her head hit the steering wheel. She would never live this down.

"I never said anything about either, Vega, that mouth's gonna get you in trouble two nights in a row if you're not careful." Jade managed finally, as she contained herself.

"I can't even." Tori's brain stopped producing words and instead she continued to silently scream.

"Your dirty secret's safe with me." Jade laughed as she shut the car door behind her. Tori didn't move, but instead groaned loudly and banged her head off the steering wheel again. Jade slapped the drivers side window three times in quick succession. "Come on, perv, I'm not walking in your house alone."

Tori climbed out of the car. "You're never going to let me forget this, are you?"

"Maybe maybe not, right? Depends." Jade said diplomatically.

Tori winced. "On?"

"Well, since I have to date you all weekend I think it would be an abuse of power to decide something with such entertainment potential on the spot without giving you a fighting chance."

"Since when did you become so reasonable?" Tori asked suspiciously. Everyone had noted that Jade had become noticeably nicer since her break up with Beck but this was exceptionally generous for her nature.

"I don't know, but you'd better hope it lasts."

 _Something I definitely agree on._ Tori thought as she unlocked her door and let the goth in.

"You still have my tank top here from last weekend, right?" Jade called as she disappeared in the direction of Tori's room.

"The white one?" Tori called back, kicking the front door shut behind her. Jade had left her top at Tori's after her, Cat, Andre and Robbie stayed over last weekend for movies and popcorn.

"Well how many have I ever left here?"

Tori skipped the stairs two at a time. "Fair point. Yeah it's here somewhere." She said as she elbowed her door open and dropped her bag onto the floor.

"It's in the wardrobe probably."

Jade flung the wardrobe door open and searched through the hanging clothes until she pulled her tank top out triumphantly. "I'll wear this, I'm not clubbing in plaid." And with that she pulled the black and red shirt dress over her head and began folding it stood only in her black jeans and bra. Tori gaped and turned around.

"Sorry, did that not help your little me-crisis?" Jade asked innocently.

"You did that on purpose." Tori said accusingly. "And I am not having a crisis."

"Yeah, you mentioned earlier in the car- you can turn around now."

Tori hesitantly turned around to find Jade in her white tank top. It had The Pretty Reckless' band logo across the front in faded purple type and Tori noticed that the arm holes were cut so low that the sides of Jade's bra could still be seen anyway.

"Seriously, are you okay? It's like being around Robbie, do you need to lie down or something?" Jade's eyebrow was raised but she was still trying to suppress her smirk.

"I was looking at your top!" Tori defended.

"I know what you were looking at." Jade said bluntly. "Honestly I accidentally kiss you _one_ time." She mocked.

Tori had no answer to that as she fiddled with her olive green sleeve. This really wasn't her day. The worst thing was, she _didn't_ know if she needed to lie down 'or something', she didn't know why she kept embarrassing herself- she hadn't ever taken an interest in Jade before, not even when they all got stuck in Beck's RV and spent half their time pacing around in tiny bikini's. Now she was spacing out at every tiny thing. It wasn't the idea of liking a girl that was messing with her, she was fine with that, it was the fact that that girl was _Jade_ , the same Jade that she'd known for ages, Jade who had hated her for ages and ages, _Beck's_ Jade.

 _Not Beck's Jade anymore though, I suppose. Maybe I need to sleep more. Maybe i'm still getting over last night. It was a bit of a shock kissing someone I didn't know and then finding out it was one of my school friends. Yeah, that'll be it._

"Here," Jade said, "Just to show how nice I'm being, I'll give you a hug. That's a nice people thing to do right? I'm still learning."

"I guess…" Tori said uncertainly.

Jade smiled sweetly and hugged Tori what she had to admit was relatively genuinely. It was slightly scary. But also kind of nice- Jade was a good hugger, if an infrequent one.

"There. Now," She said, brushing past Tori to leave the room, "You can get changed and we can go out and try not to end the evening on top of each other."

The door to her bedroom closed and Tori was left standing for what felt like the hundredth time that day with her mouth hanging open.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure about this?" Tori said, pulling her sunglasses off to stare at Jade better.

"Do you want to get in or not?" The goth asked.

Tori sighed and took one last look around the empty street for some excuse to hide behind. This was such a bad idea.

Jade didn't wait for her to answer and made her way through the haze of the setting golden California sunset which drenched the pale concrete of the road and approached the tall man on the door of the club they were two years too young to legally get into. With one last roll of her eyes she walked quickly across the road to join Jade before she was abandoned entirely.

If Jade hadn't already beaten her to it, she was going to kill Sikowitz' for this.

The thick looking bouncer was already looking at Jade's fake ID when Tori caught up to her. He had the complexion of a bleached mushroom, platinum blonde hair and arms like a bulls neck and somehow the combination looked unnatural.

She was looking at the posters pasted to the walls disinterestedly as mushroom man's sunken eyes scanned over the small rectangle of Jade's ID which was dwarfed in his huge paw, holding her breath a little as she waited to be told the world was ending and they were all going to prison.

Instead, the man just grunted and handed it back, looking expectantly to Tori. The Latina handed over her also fake ID and switched on her best acting skills to look as casual as Jade which became easier if she imagined Sikowitz shouting 'drive by'.

 _Sikowitz._ Tori glowered at the wall over the bouncers shoulder as she remembered yet again why she was here in the first place. _I'm going to shove that coconut right up his-_

"Tori?" Jade demanded.

The brunette was pulled from her thoughts just in time to save imaginary Sikowitz from the imaginary pain Tori was about to inflict on him. "Uh- oh. Thanks." She took her ID off of the pale man who looked like he'd been holding it out for her for long enough to make a slightly awkward moment and quickly stepped into the shade of the clubs entrance before he could say anything.

The music was deafening and the lights were so low Tori had to hold onto Jades arm as she led her into the crowd of people so her eyes could adjust to the darkness and the random flashing of the strobe.

It wasn't long before Tori forgot that she was too young to be in the club and was having just as good a time as she had had last night. Amongst the dancers she had spotted at least six people from school who were also too young to be there and she felt less conspicuous for it. Jade had pulled her over to the bar and gotten them drinks despite Tori's protests. They both drank Daiquiri, and agreed on no alcohol since someone had to drive back.

"That guy hasn't stopped staring at you since we got here." Jade said, glaring over Tori's shoulder.

"What guy?" Tori span around slightly on her bar stool to look in the same direction as Jade. She needn't have asked as she saw the man Jade meant immediately, hunched over his beer bottle and leering at her through the throng of people.

"Ew. I see what you mean." The Latina said, turning her back to him once more.

Jade groaned. "Now you've done it."

"What do you mean?"

The goth took a sip of her drink. "You made eye contact– and now we have incoming."

"Heh-heey!"

 _Gross._ Tori thought as she turned around to look at the man, who was at least in his mid twenties. He was tall, lanky and wearing a grey muscle shirt despite having arms like two socks full of soft cheese. His hair was sticking up as if he'd been standing far too close to a lightning bolt at some point and using so much gel he may as well have dipped himself in chip fat for the greasy sheen it had resulted in.

"No." Tori had opened her mouth but it was Jade's voice that came out.

The man leaned sideways slightly to look past Tori and at the goth. "Alright, Wednesday Addams, I was talking to your friend."

Tori made a face. "I'm right here, you know." He ignored her.

"Beat it." Jade emphasised each sound very slowly and loudly as if there was a chance anyone would mistake what she was saying. Tori couldn't help a small smile- she couldn't put her finger on why, but it was nice to be able to hide behind Jade's half protective half homicidal death wall of a stare.

He turned to Tori, pointing to Jade with the neck of his beer. "She your mom or something?"

Tori pulled a face. "No, she's my-"

"Girlfriend." Jade finished.

Tori opened her mouth and then quickly clicked it shut. "Girlfriend." She echoed, sounding like she was trying the word for the first time.

The guy laughed. "Oh, yeah- sure, you know how many times I heard that before?"

"From the looks of you a whole lot…" Jade muttered slyly into her drink.

The man held his hands up. "You're not her girlfriend, pumpkin. And I'm not talking to you."

Jade took a sip of her drink and frowned. "Mm," she said, setting her glass down, "Tori?"

Tori so far felt like she had been watching tennis looking up and then behind her and back again. She turned around properly to face Jade. "Yea-"

Jade caught her chin and kissed her before she could get through the word. It took everything Tori had not to fall off her stool, and she could hear the muscle shirt guy behind muttering something about 'unbelievable.'

 _That's one way of putting it._ Tori thought, more than slightly pre-occupied by the fact that not only was Jade kissing her, it seemed that she was going to _keep_ kissing her until hair gel man went away. The brunette found herself suddenly more inclined towards him staying. Jade's lips were soft and Tori missed them the second they pulled away.

"See ya, pumpkin." Jade called after the now defeated man. He flipped her off without looking as he disappeared into the crowd to locate his next victim.

"Wow, twice in as many nights, Vega."

Tori was still dazed. "That was you, not me. Thanks, though…"

"For kissing you?"

"Yeah- no- for getting rid of him. So I suppose…"

Jade was laughing again and Tori gave up. She had never seen the goth laugh so frequently as she had over the last two months.

Tori drank the last of her drink. "Do you think he'll come back?"

"Well, usually you'd have to go all the way to a clinic to get castrated, so yeah maybe if he's big on economising with his outings."

Tori smiled. "Jealous?"

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Incessantly." She assured. "Come on, play date, you owe me dancing." She grabbed Tori's wrist and pulled her down from her seat and into the crowd of people.

The song changed to one both girls new and they sang along together despite barely being able to hear each other now they were surrounded by others. After another two songs passed in the same fashion Tori had a thought.

"What if they do that turn around and make a friend thing?" She yelled over the music.

Jade twirled her around to the music. "You'll just have to hope it's me behind you and not _him_." She shouted back, grabbing Tori's shoulders and turning her in the direction of the same guy from earlier, who was on another beer and studying the two girls resentfully.

Tori had to laugh. She leaned her head back on Jade's shoulder so she could be heard. "Why is he staring at us?"

Jade grinned. "Maybe he wants an encore."

For some reason Tori thought that was the funniest thing she'd ever heard and both of them laughed like it was going out of fashion, still dancing. Tori felt as though she'd been drinking but she knew her Daiquiri hadn't been alcoholic since she was driving and Jade had had the same as her. Maybe it was just this club.

 _Or maybe it's just Jade._ Tori was too happy to care.

Jade looked amazing in the club setting, it was all but her natural habitat, and Tori thought maybe she could forgive Sikowitz for influencing her evening to bring her here after all.

The song changed again and Jason Derülo announced himself. 'In My Head' was one of those songs that was so inappropriate but at the same time so catchy that Tori sang along with it anyway.

Jade was obviously of a similar mind on the subject and continued to sing too, until as Tori had predicted the DJ's voice came over the music. "Ladies and gentlemen! You know what time it is!"

Jade Grinned evilly. "If you start running now you might still be able to get there in time!" She laughed, pointing behind her in the general direction that muscle shirt guy had been in.

"No thanks!" The Latina called, grinning back.

"But he's so into you!" Jade teased.

"Sucks for him, apparently I'm taken!

 _"Apparently?"_

The DJ drowned out Tori's chances of being heard. "Turn around and make a friend!"

Jade spun Tori around again and quickly gave her a chaste kiss. "How lovely to make your acquaintance!" She shouted in an exaggeratedly upper class English accent.

"Yes, never seen you here before!" Tori replied, in equally posh English.

After that the night flashed by in a zoetrope of songs, dancing, flashing lights and laughing. Tori lost track of time completely and she swore this was the best time she'd ever had, in a club or otherwise. She hoped whatever it was that was making Jade so happy recently didn't go away any time soon.

"Tori! Tori- it's-"

"What?" Tori couldn't hear a thing.

Jade closed the distance between them and put her lips as close to Tori's ear as she could. "It's nearly one am!"

Tori looked amazed. "We've been here five hours?! Come back to mine?"

"Sure!" Jade grabbed her hand and together they pushed through the other people and found the exit. Tori was sad to go but at the same time if it got any later he'd be too tired to drive them home.

The air outside was cool and refreshing and the two girls collapsed into the seats of Tori's car, ears still ringing.

"Stand corrected on the fake ID." Tori admitted as she started the engine.

Jade looked pleased with herself. "See, I'm not as off my head as you thought."

Tori laughed. "You threatened to castrate a man!"

"Yeah, because he was _hitting on you_." Jade explained as if it was all the justification she needed. "If you're going to be my date for the next couple days then you'll have to just accept that there will be incapacitations in social situations."

Tori smiled without taking her eyes off the road. "I think I could get used to it."

Jade poked her arm playfully. "What happened to the deathly embarrassed Tori that drove me to her house _last_ time?"

Tori laughed and poked the goth back. "Shut up."

Jade checked her phone. "I have three missed calls and _forty-eight_ new messages. _All_ from Catarina." She sighed and started to read them out.

"'Jade.' 'Jade.' 'Jade you there?' 'Jade we're all going to Andre's.' 'Jadey?' 'Do you know where Tori is?' 'Is she with you?' 'Beck says you left together.' 'Okay, we're assuming you're doing homework.' 'Andre wants to know if you went clubbing. Don't know why.' 'Oops he said I wasn't meant to tell you that.' 'He's laughing, did you go clubbing?' 'Jadeeey?' It goes on."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Does she always spam you when you go out?"

Jade pushed her phone back in her pocket. "No, usually just when she's hiding from her brother."

Tori didn't ask. When they finally got home, the Latina could feel each of her five hours of dancing and was tempted to collapse on the sofa the second she got in the house.

The two girls crept up the stairs to Tori's bedroom and after hastily getting changed and brushing her teeth, Tori fell onto her bed.

Jade tapped her arm. "Want me to go down and find a sofa?"

Tori opened her eyes and rolled over to squint at Jade in the light of her bedside lamp. "You can't sleep in my living room in your _underwear_ with my whole family here. What are you gonna do in the morning when everyone comes down for breakfast and finds you?"

Jade looked down at herself. "Run?"

Tori smiled sleepily at the image of Jade running away from morning-Trina in just her underwear. "No." The brunette grabbed Jades wrist and pulled her down beside her. "Just get into bed before someone comes in and finds you standing over me hardly wearing anything, 'cause I don't know how I would explain that."

Jade snickered. "But you've planned out how you're gonna explain us in bed together?"

"Yeah, we'll point them to Sikowitz and hope he keeps his job."

Jade flopped down onto Tori's bed and switched the bedside light off. According to Tori's alarm it was now nearly two am. "Well, night, morning, whichever." She said as she closed her eyes.

"Night-morning." Tori replied contentedly, and leant back into Jade before she fell asleep.


End file.
